Velour Sasha
| age = 19 | height = | weight = | occupation = ; ; | birthday = June 9th | status = Active | residence = Takamagahara | alias = "Kinkujaku" | bounty = | medal = | epithet = | dfbackcolor = 87CEEB | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Meki Meki no Mi (めきめきの実) | dfename = Glitter Glitter Fruit | dfmeaning = to Glimmer; To Dazzle; To Sparkle | dftype = Paramecia }} is a also going by the alias , beginning to make a name for himself in the . Sasha is also an , , and a pink dual horned Oni. He is also widely known as Emerald being his most prominent female persona, among the many others that he has taken on, another notable one being Trixie. Sasha was born a lost Oni boy, wandering on his own, no mother, no father, and nobody there to protect him. He was always into the girlier things and was way more feminine than any other boy he'd seen, he also had long pink hair, he was often mistaken as a girl and he embraced that. He was born on and was trained in Okama Kenpo from a young age. He was then kidnapped and made a slave in the underworld, he was raped, tortured, and beaten, he was especially beaten for his feminine exterior and his hair was cut and burned in front of his eyes, that's when he snapped and slaughtered his captors, though he didn't escape without injuries. Sasha was left to fend for himself, severely injured, cold, and broken. After days of fighting for his life, he was saved by Bambina a well-known marine who took him in and healed him. After having his life saved by a marine, he became a marine himself. Sasha was trained by Bambina himself, before and after becoming a marine. He rose through the ranks quickly growing and becoming the that he is today. Being trained in Okama Kenpo from a young age gave him ample amounts of time to master it, then going on to learn and master Newkama Kenpo. He also expanded his control over Life Return opening the doors for many different abilities, and during his time in the marines, he learned rokushiki though he only knows Soru, Geppo, and very little of Rankyaku. His martial arts paired with his swordsmanship abilities make him a formidable foe. Sasha is also the user of the making him the one and only Glitter Human. Appearance Gallery SashaGallery.JPG|A close up of Sasha in his marine gear. SashaKid.jpg|Sasha, as a young Oni boy EmeraldSasha.jpg|Sasha dressed as Emerald, the badassGet Down Busters, We're Here !: Sasha is revealed as Emerald for the first time. TrixieSasha.jpg|Sasha dressed as Trixie, the brains. Personality Relationships History Past Synopsis Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Fighting Styles Life Return '|生命帰還|Life Return}}: Sasha like most Oni uses Life Return to hide his true demonic appearance, but he has taken its use far past that. Sasha uses life return as more than a disguise and more of a fighting style. Life return allows Sasha to fully control his body and bodily functions. Sasha uses Life Return mostly with his hair to make it grow to aid in his cross-dressing. Though the way he uses the ability in battle is fairly odd. He uses it to grow his nails to make slashing attacks and to stab opponents, he also uses it to weaponize his bones, mostly he elongates his spine to allow him to use a bit of it as a whip. He is also quite the fan of using his true Oni form as somewhat as a super-powered form. He turns back to his original state but the only difference is that he buffs himself up by a large amount making him a giant demonic monster, capable of slaughtering many of his opponents with his immense strength * * Okama & Newkama Kenpo & Kenpo '|オカマそして ニューカマー拳法|''Cross-dresser & New Kama Style''}}Get Down Busters, We're Here !: Sasha Kicks Bitter Rosemary in the ribs using his Okama Kenpo.: Sasha is well trained in both Okama & Newkama Kempo's. Sasha was partly raised in the training with its warriors. He is very into ballroom dance and ballet, his training in those dance forms aided in the learning of the fighting style as many of its moves are designed after ballet dance moves among other things. Sasha has no issues implementing this fighting style while in battle, he can easily soar through the battlefield with grace striking down his opponents with relative ease. Those who have witnessed Sasha in action have described it as beautiful, graceful, and strong. He has become somewhat a master of the art, his talent when it comes to this style knows no bounds. This style is very versatile, and Sasha utilizes this versatility greatly in battle * * Rokushiki * * * Devil Fruit : The Meki Meki no Mi allows the user control over a glitter like material. at first glance, it seems like the glitter is some kind of gold or precious metal, but upon further inspection, it is actually individual glitter-sized pieces of light. This light comes in multiple colors making it a very flashy and beautiful ability. Just like real glitter, it's a bitch to get off of you so he can use that to track opponents short distances and even use his abilities from far away. He can use his "Glitter" in many ways, he can solidify them into hard light constructs and shoot them out similar to the Pika Pika no Mi. Though his glitter is light rather than gold or any other metal, blasting it at high pressures towards opponents can rip through opponents similar to sand. * * Equipment Medals/Accolades Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Okamas Category:Oni Tribe Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users